Hanako Matchimēkā
by Yumeeee
Summary: Aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bernasib buruk yang selalu di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dengan nekatnya mencoba menemui hantu yang diceritakan oleh pacar kakak sepupuku. Hantu penghuni toilet, Hanako. Dan pertemuanku dengan hantu itu tak disangka membawaku ke nasib yang baik./A NaruHina Fiction/Warning Inside!/RnR please!


**Hanako Matchimēkā**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**A NaruHina Fiction**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC(maybe), EYD berantakan, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Yurei**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berjalan cepat di koridor Konoha Gakuen. Tangannya meremas erat tali tas selempang indigo yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

Jam 07.00.

_'Sial,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia sungguh menyesal bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Salahkan ayahnya yang tadi malam mengajaknya ikut menghadiri perjamuan makan malam di rumah salah satu kerabat dekatnya hingga larut.

Hinata –nama gadis itu– hanya menghela napas pasrah. Mestinya jika ia bangun lebih pagi, ia dapat menghindari perlakuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya sering memperlakukan dirinya dengan perlakuan yang tidak baik. Yah, seperti mencemooh, menjahili, dan perlakuan tidak baik lainnya. Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang ia tak memiliki banyak teman. Paling-paling yang menjadi temannya adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi berbakat yang menjabat menjadi wakil ketua osis atau Yamanaka Ino, sang ketua klub ikebana.

Tapi pastinya mereka tidak bisa menemani Hinata lama-lama. Sebagai wakil ketua osis dan ketua klub, pasti mereka sangat sibuk. Dan kalau sudah begitu dirinya jadi merasa kesepian lagi.

_'Yah, memang sudah nasibku,'_ batin Hinata miris. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kenop pintu kelas. Di dorongnya pelan pintu coklat tua di depannya itu.

"_S-Sumimasen_," ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memasuki kelas. Kelas yang sebelumnya terdengar ramai dari luar seketika menjadi sunyi. Seluruh pasang mata memandang dirinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Wah! Si cupu datang!" teriak salah seorang murid laki-laki yang di sambut dengan gelak tawa murid-murid lain yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Tumben kau telat, heh?"

"Mungkin dia habis membaca buku sejarah yang super duper tebal!"

"Hey! Atau mungkin dia habis meneliti seekor kecoa untuk percobaan ilmiah di buku IPA?"

"Ha ha ha itu sangat tidak lucu, Karin!"

"Bodoh! Kau sendiri tertawa!"

Berbagai cemoohan teman sekelasnya mulai terdengar bersahutan. Hinata tak menghiraukan semua itu. Baginya hal seperti itu sudah biasa, seperti makanan sehari-harinya.

_'Ya, tertawalah sampai mulut kalian berbusa.'_

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah bangku paling pojok dan paling belakang.

**BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba kakinya serasa tersandung oleh sesuatu dan tubuhnya langsung jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

_"I-Ittai,"_ rintihnya kecil.

"Ups, maaf aku sengaja," ucap seorang murid perempuan yang ternyata menyandung kakinya. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di telinganya. Hinata lalu dengan cepat bangkit dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

_'Kami-sama, kapan penderitaanku berakhir?'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"Tadaima!"_ ucap Hinata lemas sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia lalu melemparkan tasnya ke sofa.

_"Okaeri,_ Hinata~!" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari arah dapur. Hinata langsung menghampiri ke asal sumber suara itu.

"Tenten_-nee!"_ pekiknya kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol yang sedang mengaduk kare yang ada di dalam panci. Gadis bernama Tenten itu hanya menoleh sekilas sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa _nee-chan_ kesini? Neji-_nii_ mana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Neji ada keperluan mendadak. Biasa urusan kampus, dia memang mahasiswa yang jenius dan sering di butuhkan oleh dosen. Kau tahu, kan? Jadi dia memintaku ke sini untuk menemanimu," ucap Tenten panjang lebar.

"Nah, karenya sudah jadi! Ayo kita makan, Hinata," ucapnya antusias sambil mengangkat panci yang ada di atas kompor.

"Iya. Terimakasih _nee-chan_."

* * *

Suasana hening terasa di ruang makan kediaman Hyuuga. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok yang digunakan oleh kedua gadis yang sedang menyantap hidangan di sana.

"Hey, Hinata. Aku punya cerita," ujar Tenten memecahkan suasana.

"Cerita apa, _nee-chan_?" tanya Hinata tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menyantap makanannya. Tenten tersenyum misterius.

"Cerita hantu~!"

"U-Ukh,_ n-nee-chan_ tahu, kan kalau aku paling anti dengan hal itu," ucap Hinta takut-takut. Aktivitas makanannya langsung terhenti.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan cerita yang terlalu menyeramkan, kok," kata Tenten menenangkan. Hinata memandang Tenten curiga, memastikan bahwa Tenten tak berbohong.

"B-Baiklah, aku dengarkan," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Okay."

Tenten lalu berdehem sedikit sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu waktu aku masih jadi siswa Konoha Gakuen, ada sebuah rumor tentang hantu anak kecil yang bernama Hanako. Dan katanya, Hanako itu bertempat tinggal di toilet-toilet sekolah, khususnya toilet anak perempuan." Tenten lalu menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Hinata hanya menelan ludahnya. Makanan yang ada di meja makan seperti telah di lupakan oleh mereka.

"Konon, jika ingin bertemu Hanako kita harus mengetuk pintu toilet sambil memanggil Hanako, "Hanako-_san_~." Begitu. Oh, iya pastikan kau sendirian saat itu. Kalau sudah begitu, akan terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam toilet dan saat itulah Hanako muncul. Ada yang bilang Hanako itu jahat. Tapi ada juga yang bilang Hanako itu baik," lanjut Tenten mengakhiri ceritanya.

Hinata terdiam.

"K-Kenapa nee-chan menceritakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kau ingin mencoba?" goda Tenten sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

_'Hanako. Apa hantu itu benar-benar ada?'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Seperti biasa aku menjalankan aktivitasku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini aku tidak terlambat. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku jadi teringat cerita Tenten-nee kemarin tentang Hanako. Ingin sih aku mencoba memanggil Hanako. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga takut.

_'Ah, apa aku coba dulu, ya?'_ batinku.

Aku lalu langsung berbelok ke arah toilet perempuan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berjalan.

Sepi. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Wajar, sih. Ini masih pagi, kalau siang banyak sekali anak perempuan yang bergosip di sini.

Aku lalu memandang deretan pintu toilet yang berwarna putih bersih. Aku lalu mengulurkan tanganku takut-takut. Mencoba mengetuk salah satu pintu tersebut.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"H-Hanako-_san_~," panggilku takut-takut.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Ah, mungkin itu hanya mi–

"Iya?"

'_APA? Suara siapa itu tadi_?' jeritku panik dalam hati.

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri mendengar sahutan tak terduga dari dalam toilet. Hanako benar-benar ada!

Dengan tangan gemetar aku mulai mendorong pelan pintu toilet tersebut. Dan napasku langsung tercekat melihat sosok yang ada disana.

* * *

**.**

**つづ****く**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N : **

Hai, minna. Ini fict NaruHina pertamaku. Untuk sekedar ngisi waktu luang, sih.

Ya semoga kalian suka aja :D

Akhir kata : Keep or Delete?

.

.

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(19 September 2012) **


End file.
